Counting the Days
by ShinigamiLenne
Summary: ZELINK;The first year in hopefully many years to come in the delightful, wondrous, blissful, never-ending marriage of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule. Warning: Zelda is OOC. 7 days down, 358 to go.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **For the first and final time, I do not own Zelda!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Zelda? Will you marry me?" Zelda stared at Link, who was on his knee and holding a ring to her face.

"Link... I-I-of course! Of course I will!" Link got up, beaming with his famous smile. "But... what about my father?"

"Don't worry, I have it handled."

"You have it handled? He thinks you're a good for nothing bum and a liar! No offense," she added quickly.

All Link did however, was laugh. "Don't worry. I've got it taken care of," was all he said.

--

Four weeks later Link and Zelda were married in the Temple of Time with all the people of Hyrule as witnesses. Everyone was there from the Zoras to the Gorons, the Gerudos to the Kokiris and even more from other lands. The place was packed and the people flooded the courtyard outside the Temple. The Sages were closest to the two though, with Rauru as the one to bring them together.

Flocked throughout the crowd however, were Link and Zelda's fanclubs, crying their eyes out.

They weren't enough to ruin the ceremony as the Zelda walked to the altar, where Link stood grinning like there was no tomorrow, in a beautiful white gleaming dress. There were intricate designs on it, pink, which matched the dress prefectly. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't exceptionally small either. The train went on for about two or three feet and trailed behind her. The veil wasn't thick either. It draped over her head and stopped just below her neck. The people all around saw her golden hair, which was stacked on her head, with a few random things in it. Her bright, blue eyes shined as she walked foward, step by step, looking at Link. Two girls ran ahead of her, throwing flower petals and two trailed behind her also throwing petals.

It was a long walk down the aisle, but Zelda kept her eyes on Link, and Link only. Her father was nowhere to be seen though. No one knew where he was... But all that needed to be known was that he was against this wedding and against the idea of Link and Zelda being together.

But he wasn't here now and instead they were surrounded by a ton of people that welcomed their marriage. That was more than enough.

--

"You may kiss the bride," Rauru said happily.

Link and Zelda stood in front of eachother. They leaned in and their lips met as the people around them all cheered. The two didn't notice as they were caught in their own little world. After a while however, they finally broke it up, needing air. "Ready Zel?"

"Ready for whaa-" Link grabbed her bridal style and ran out of the Temple, with everyone screaming and running right behind them

* * *

**A/N: **A bit quick but just the Prologue ya know? And yes... 365 more chapters? o.O Next chapter will definitely be longer 

And a question: Should Link and Zelda's fan girls/boys be in this? Now review please 8D


	2. November 22nd

**November 22nd**

"Hmmm... Link... stop that..." Zelda sat up straight in bed, giggling a bit and ruffling her hair. "Nice dream," she muttered.

"Zel! You awake?"

"Coming Link!" Zelda quickly got off the bed, slipped into her slippers, and pulled on a bright pink robe around her. The new couple was honeymooning in a small village near Lake Hylia. It wasn't quiet, that was for sure. Even though it was just their first day as a married couple, there were people everywhere. Including the crazed fan clubs of the two. "What time is it?" Zelda grumbled.

"About nine."

"Are you serious? Well... maybe'll we'll be able to get out of here before those lunatics wake up."

"You want some brea - "

"Oh, screw it!" she giggled, a gleam in her eyes. "Let's just GO!"

"Don't you want to change first?" Link asked her, glancing at the pink robe she had on.

"Oh... right!"

--

Several long minutes later, the two of them stumbled out of their cabin and looked around nervously. Link had decided (with good precaution) to not wear his usual green Kokiri tunic and instead had on a dark brown one on instead. On top of that he wore a black cloak, covering himself with its hood. Zelda had on a light blue dress and a black cloak over it also.

The two walkd carefully out of the town, glancing every where like paranoid maniacs. Just as they neared the exit, Link had the sense to throw back his hood and shouted out, "We're safe!"

"THERE THEY ARE! CATCH THEM!" Out of the blue, their crazed fan girls/boys, which really doesn't mean they're little kids because does fan men and fan women doesn't sound good. Anyway, their crazed fan girls and boys had just popped out of nowhere and began to chase them.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and the two ran for it. "Zelda, where's the Ocarina?"

"I don't have it! Don't you have it?"

"I thought you had it!"

"No! You have it!" So Link preceeded to look for the Ocarina in one of his pockets. He suddenly stopped digging around.

"What's the matter?"

"It's here..."

"Then pull it out!"

"But we can't stop! Or.. they'll get to us!"

"Just GET IT!" Link stuck his hand back into one of his pockets and pulled out the Ocarina of Time a few moments later. "Well, what're you waiting for?" Link pulled it to his lips and played six notes (while running).

Then, a brown horse started galloping towards the two. "EPONA!" Link screamed. "GALLOP EPONA, GALLOP LIKE THE WIND!"

Their crazed fan clubs were right behind them... Epona was gaining speed... "AAAHHHH!" One of the guys had grabbed Zelda's hood. She tightened her grip on Link's hand, making him scream in pain.

"Epona! Here girl!" Link grabbed onto Epona's reigns and pulled Zelda towards him, launching her onto Epona first.

The fan boy that was hanging onto Zelda tried to scramble after her onto Epona, but not before Link kicked him, which sent him flying and crashing into the rest of the crazed fanclubs.

Link scrambled up onto Epona right after him and galloped off, leaving the crazed idiots in dust.

--

"Thank Nayru," Zelda sighed. Link was sitting behind her and kept a good grip on her and the reigns.

"Thank Nayru? More like thank Epona! Isn't that right, Epona? Yes it is. Yes it is." He then started babbling in baby talk to his precious horse.

Zelda's eye twitched. "You show more affection to your horse than to me!" she complained.

"No I don't. I don't see Epona as much anymore so I just so happen to act better to her than I usually would."

"Oh, so you're saying that since you spend so much time with me and you don't have time to spend it with your horse, you're more loving to her than me?"

"No! Why're you trying to make me seem like the bad guy?" Link scrunched his face up to think about what else to shoot back her her, but ended up twisting the reigns around and making Epona gallop around in circles. "Look what you made me do!"

"I didn't make you do anything!" The two continued to argue (with Zelda giving the more thought out and better comebacks) and making Epona run around crazily.

So she threw the two off and galloped back to Lon Lon Ranch. "HEY! EPONA!"

"That's what you get," Link said calmly. "Try and start an argument will you?"

Zelda tossed her golden hair. "I wasn't _trying_ to start an argument. I _did_ start an argument."

"Maybe getting married to you was a bad idea!"

"I wasn't the one who asked!"

"Well - "

"Arguing already, are you?" The two looked up and saw a girl that looked about their age standing over them. Her blue eyes were bright with happiness for some reason and Zelda was annoyed to see that her hair was the same golden shade as hers, except that it was streaked red. The girl's clothes only annoyed her further. She had on a long sleeved red shirt that was cut up at the end and a red skirt that matched. But there was the symbol of the Triforce right on the shoulders of it and dangling from her neck was a golden chain with a similar gold Triforce that matched the one Zelda had dangling from her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Zelda shouted, eye twitching furiously.

"Oh, being rude are you?" The girl sneered at Zelda, which surprised her. "What? Think that by being royalty I would treat you like the princess you are? But I always thought you wanted freedom from it..."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but found herself at a loss for words.

"I'm Din." Link and Zelda stared at 'Din,' with their jaws hanging open. "Okay, I know it's hard to belive. Why would I be here? All that stuff. Well... I have no idea myself. But I got bored, popped down here. And what did I find? The great Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny had gotten married! From what I saw looking down here at you two... I wouldn't have thought you would've gotten married, let alone fallen in love or whatever you two say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda found herself shouting.

"Well, you were fighting a lot..."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Link screamed. "I do love her! I fought Gannondorf to get her back and spent most of my time looking for her!"

"Yeah! I saved his ass lots of times when I was Sheik!"

Din started grinning. "See? That's what you two have to keep reminding yourselves of. Every time you fight, remember why you're together."

"Wait, did you just - "

"Yes I just did what you thought I did. You don't expect to go around practically saying 'I wish I wasn't married to you,' and not have someone interfere?"

"Pretty much it," Link muttered.

"Well, just remember that. And if you can actually get to your one year anniversary, me and the girls will grant you your first child."

"Grant us our first... CHILD?" Zelda screamed.

"Yes, your first child. Well I'll be off now!"

"What? No! Wait!" Din disappeared in a flash of red light and Link started running around stupidly screaming out, "Din! Wait! Don't LEAVE!"

Zelda was busy rocking herself back and forth whispering, "Child. First child. Child. Pregnacy." A very traumatized couple indeed.

--

"The Goddess herself appeared in front of you?" Impa whispered, awed at what Link and Zelda had just told her.

"What do we do?" Zelda whispered, still a bit scared.

"That's easy. Don't worry about what the Goddess herself told you. Go about your daily lives. Be a married couple. Forget about 'your first child.' It might be a test, but it shouldn't be a test you should be worried about. You shouldn't be worried at all."

"Why's that?" Link asked.

"Because," Impa whispered again, so that Link and Zelda had to lean in to hear her, "you two are in love!" She spoke the last part loudly. They two of them stared at eachother, a faint blush creeping onto their cheeks. "There will _always_ be problems. In fact, you _need_ problems. There is no perfect relationship! So just go about your ways and don't forget about how much you mean to eachother. "

"Wow. That's... great advice Impa," Link said.

"Well, your mother always talked to me about her problems with your father Zelda. I guess, I'm passing on what she would've told you."

Zelda stood up. "We should be leaving now Impa. We should get a head start back to the cabin. And thanks. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome to come for advice anytime. The both of you are like my own children. Now you two should go home already." Impa led the two of them out of her room and back to the bridge.

"Bye Impa," Link and Zelda said.

"Don't come back until you've had a good honeymoon!" Link played the Serenade of Water and the both of them stepped through a blue portal and reappeared in Lake Hylia. They quickly got across the bridges and called Epona back. Surprisingly, she came. Quickly, too. The two headed back to their cabin in silence. They were both thinking pretty hard. It took about a few hours so when they finally got back it was pretty dark. But luckily for them their stupid fanclubs were nowhere in sight.

"I'm totally wasted," Link said, yawning. "Gonna go sleep now." He tossed his cloak on a chair and went inside their bedroom.

"Hey! Wait up," Zelda said, following him inside. The two of them got ready for bed in silence though.

Ten minutes later, the two of them crawled into bed in silence once again. Zelda snuggled next to Link and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. "Link?"

"Yeah Zel?"

"Din creeps me out."

"She creeps me out too Zel, she creeps me out too," Link mumbled into Zelda's soft hair and the two fell asleep wrapped in the other's embrace.


	3. November 23rd

**November 23rd**

Link woke up with his arms still wrapped around Zelda. She was lightly snoring away peacefully on Link's chest. He squinted at the light that was shining through his window. Then his brain clicked and he shouted at Zelda to wake up. "ZEL! GET UP!"

"Why're you screaming so early in the morning?" she moaned, gripping onto his shirt.

"Zel! Let go! It's almost midday! They're COMING!" That got her up.

"OH NO OH NO OH ON OH NO!" The two rushed throughout the cabin, trying to get ready as quickly as possible. Just as Link got his last sock on however, they heard faint marching.

Link looked fearfully to Zelda, who had the same look as he did. "They're here," he whispered fearfully. They both started screaming at the top of their lungs and ran around in pointless circles. "Wait!" Zelda screeched, halting to a stop. "There's a secret passageway somewhere here!"

"Hurry up!" Link whined, running around Zelda. She ran inside their bedroom and yanked the closet door open. There was a clothes drawer inside and she leapt over it, pushing it out. Underneath it was a multicolored rug. Quickly lifting it up, Zelda found a hidden trapdoor beneath it. "Link!" she yelled. "Help me pull this up!"

He climbed over the drawer, kneeling behind it with Zelda, who was still trying to open the trapdoor. The door of the closet suddenly shut leaving them in complete darkness. "How am I supposed to find that stupid trapdoor?" Link yelled.

"I still have my hands on it! Just feel your way there!" But Link kept on sticking his hands far away from where they were supposed to be so Zelda grabbed his hand and stuck it over the handle. Even though theywere _married_, Link felt a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks because of his hand on Zelda's. They had never really done much of the 'going out' thing due to her father.

But anyway, the two pulled the trapdoor open and Link dropped down it, dragging Zelda along with him. Link fell flat on his butt when he hit the ground as Zelda fell right on top of him, sending him into a state of pain. "OWWWW!"

"Oopps," she giggled. "Sorry Link."

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled. He looked up. "What if they find the trapdoor?"

"Oh that?" Zelda said dismissively. "I'll take care of it." She waved her hand and the door slid shut.

"You could've just done that in the first place," Link sighed. "How're we gonna get out of here _now_?"

Zelda looked puzzled. "I guess we just wander around?" she said uncertainly, waving her hands around.

"What great sense of direction you have," Link muttered.

Zelda spun around, hands on her hips. "Oh REALLY? Who was stuck in the Water Temple for, what, three, four days? And _I _was the one who found the way to the Spirit Temple through that big desert!"

"How do I know you didn't just play your stupid harp and transport there? _I _got there by myself too you know!"

"Oh yeah, let's play Follow-the-Poe!"

"Hey! I know when I need help!"

"And when have I never asked for help?"

"Oh, RIGHT! Link, save me! Ohh Link! Gannon's got me! I can't get out!" Link crossed his arms, thinking he had just owned.

"Oh _really_? Well, I guess we can't forget how you ran around in circles because you were _too stupid _to know what to do! And you just had to ask _Navi_ for help every time you didn't UNDERSTAND WHAT TO DO!"

"Oh, DON'T you bring her into this!" Link shrieked. "She is OFF-LIMITS!"

"FINE! THEN EVERYTHING ELSE IS OFF-LIMITS TOO HOW ABOUT THAT?" Zelda hollered.

"FINE!" Link hollered back. The two stomped off, fuming. (Zelda in the lead.) The pathways were dark and damp, but nothing too scary about it. The walls were made of bricks and on a corner here and there were lit torches. Link itched to ask Zelda about them, since she obviously knew more about the passageway than he did, but decided against it since they were still 'fighting.'

Zelda, however, was thinking of how their marriage was going. Sure, everyone thought they were the perfect couple, even though her father absolutely did not allow her to continue it. The Hero and the Princess, the perfect fairytale. She fought the urge to start cracking up. Zelda thought about her 'Hero.' Bumbling fool were the first words to come to her mind. That day when he had wandered into her Courtyard, he tripped on thin air! Not to mention it took him the longest tries to learn all the Ocarina songs. Then there was Navi, who constantly whacked him over the head for one thing or another. Zelda found that amusing. And who could forget the fight against Gannon? Even though Navi had said she was going to fight _with_ him, she ended up doubling over in laughter. She and Zelda had watched as Link tried to dodge Gannon's blows. He did, but the funny part was how he did it. One would think he would've been at least slightly terrified of Gannon, but instead, he ran around like a bumbling fool. That sure was memorable. Zelda felt her anger disappearing as she thought of the silly moments they shared together. _My bumbling fool of a hero_, she thought amusingly.

--------------------

Link trailed behind Zelda, feeling a bit guilt ridden. He loved her of course, but they absolutely, _did not_, have, had, or ever will have the 'perfect relationship.' Hell, they had even been voted as Hyrule's cutest and most loving couple in the Sage's Times, a weekly news that everyone in Hyrule read that was made by the Sages (excluding Zelda, except on a few rare occasions), published. _Where did they ever get that idea? _Link thought bitterly. Just as he was about to start reminiscing, Zelda went up to him and muttered a sorry.

He stared, open mouthed, in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say?"

He cracked a grin. "Of course, _my princess_. Your _hero_ shall escort you now." Link held out his arm for Zelda to take and the two walked through the passageways. They eventually started chasing one another throughout the dank passage and time passed quickly.

"Oh man, we need to get out of here," Zelda muttered.

"Why should we? Those idiots will probably jump us or something," Link said, stating the obvious.

"Well we can't stay here forever," Zelda shot back. "You know what? Let's just actually find the way out this time." That however, was a doomed plan. They were lost. Link was more than ready to accept that fact, but Zelda however, wasn't. She stomped around, determined to fine a way out.

"Zelda," Link said wearily, "we're lost! It's probably dark. Let's just sleep already!"

Zelda spun around and faced him. "Fine," she grumbled. "But only to shut you up."

"That's good enough for me," Link grinned. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to look for a comfortable spot to sleep. He decided on a not damp spot that just happened to be under a brightly lit torch. The two sat underneath it with their legs stretched out.

Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder. "We fight too much," she said.

"Of course we do," he agreed. "You would think that after being married we would get along better. Remember yesterday? How we me-" The two of them got a panicked look on their faces.

"How about we add that to the off-limits subjects?" Zelda suggested nervously. She was still a bit shaky about Din's... sudden deal.

"I'm all up for it!" After a few moments of silence, Link spoke up again. "Do you think we'll meet Farore and Nayru?"

"Are you serious? Well, I guess we will. I just hope they're nothing like Din. What a bitch..." The flame above them suddenly flickered out. "Oooops..."

"Zelda!" Link scolded. "Great! Now we'll freeze to death because you brought the rage of the Goddesses upon us!"

"Correction, Goddess. The only one I insulted was Din."

"Yeah. The Goddess of _Power_! The other two can't do anything at all! They're the weaklings of the three. You don't insult _power_!" The flame flicked back on, only to be splashed out by some water from the ground. Link did make a good point. He just underestimated the 'weaklings of the three.'

"Oh yeah Link. Real clever," Zelda grumbled. "Of course you don't insult Din or Nayru!" The flame flicked back on, burning brightly. "The one you go for is Farore! She's weak. Courage? Why have courage when you could have Wisdom? And don't go around insulting Nayru!" A cold gust of wind blew out the fire.

"Who's weak now?"

"I thought it was Power, Wisdom, and Courage, not fire, water, and wind!" Zelda complained.

"Hey! Courage before Wisdom!"

"Fine, fine. Anyway-"

"Well, the perfect solution to your predicament is that, since you can't really represent those three powers, the three Goddesses are forced to show their power in a different way," Link said it all quickly and most surprisingly, smartly.

"Where's the book?" Zelda said in a monotone voice, holding her hand out.

"What book?"

"The book that you just ripped that off from."

Link pulled on a look of feigned innocence. "What book? You think I am not intelligent enough to come up with a good answer for your question?"

"Pretty much it, yeah."

"Well, surprisingly for you, I am intelligent to come up with that," Link said this very smugly.

"I see the book Link," Zelda said, still in a monotone voice.

"Oh, damn! I thought I was gonna pull it off too..." He reached towards his pocket and it was then he realized it. "Wait! You can't see it! It's all the way inside. You tricked me!"

Zelda giggled. "Who's the intelligent one now?"

"That doesn't count as you being more intelligent!" Then, Link did something truly amazing. He made sense. "Everyone already knows you're more intelligent! Ms. I-Hold-the-Triforce-of-Wisdom-Everyone-Else-Is-Beneath-Me. And you tricked me, that doesn't count!"

"That made sense," Zelda said weakly (and mostly to herself). "Am I dreaming? No. I don't think I am.. I'll just go to sleep! I'll just, take a nap now..." Link gave her a weird look as she rested her head on his shoulder once more and fell asleep right away. Link pulled off his green cap and stuck it on Zelda's head, then grinned himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to take awhile to finish -.-. But the _very_ last chapter is done, so I just need to fill in the gaps! There should also be quicker updates soon because school is ending! Yay!

And thanks to: **blondie91**, **SnowCrystal**, **Sage of Downtown Hyrule**, and Bytemite for reviewing! Special thanks to **Arashi Maxwell** for going ahead and reviewing both of the first chapters 8D


	4. November 24th

**November 24th**

Zelda opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that something was on her head. She reached for it and Link's cap fell to the ground. "Link." She poked him once. "Link!" She poked him another time. "I didn't want to do this." She stood up abruptly, and Link's head had been situated on her shoulder.

Link's head fell onto the hard cement ground, earning a laugh from Zelda and a groan from Link. "Zellie! What'd you do that for?"

"What was your head doing on my shoulder for?"

"Why _wasn't_ my head on your shoulder?"

Zelda's eye twitched. "Okay, you know what? YOU KNOW WHAT? SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" Link's lower lip started trembling. She grabbed his ear and dragged.

"Zellie! Zellie! Stop it please!" All that resulted in was harder ear tugging, really. Zelda continued dragging poor Link ruthlessly and when she finally stopped, his ear was a very bright red. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Why'd you stop?"

"You want me to drag you around some more?"

"No ma'am," Link whimpered.

"Good. Now, let' see." She let go of Link's throbbing ear, he fell backwards and cowered against a wall while she began to try and climb up another wall. After a few failed attempts and falling flat on her butt, the Princess of Hyrule pouted, her arms crossed.

"Zel, what're you trying to do?"

"The way out is up there!" She yelled pointing up towards the ceiling. It sure didn't look like there was anyway they could get out.

"I can just toss a bomb up there and we'll get up there with my hookshot." Link beamed.

"If you toss a bomb up there you'll kill us and the people up there! And I actually thought that for once, you were actually using that thing you call a brain!" She walked quickly over to him and gave him a good, hard whack on his head.

"People up there?"

"Yes! I think the Castle Town's up there." Turning her attention back to the ceiling, she started thinking. "Aha!"

Zelda pointed a finger up at the ceiling. A small bright, white ball started forming at the tip and it suddenly shot towards the ceiling. _No one's up there, no one's up there, _she prayed. Because if there was... As soon as the ball ever-so-slightly touched it, the ceiling started to fade and disappear. Unfortunately, Zelda's thoughts didn't go as planned.

Women started tumbling down the hole and both she and Link had to scramble away. Not so they wouldn't be crushed, so that Link would live to see another day. "What happened here?" one of them said dazedly.

"Oh my Goddess! I need to get back up there! There was the most cutest looking dress and - "

"Disgrace," Zelda mumbled. "All they give a damn about is shopping."

"How're we gonna get out of here?" Link squealed. The sight of women really didn't appeal to him.

"Watch the master," Zelda cackled, another brilliant thought coming to mind. She pointed a finger again at the women. But this time it was a red, fiery ball. When it shot towards them, it lit a few of their dresses aflame. Which resulted in lots and lots of screaming.

"And how's that supposed to help, Mrs. Smarty-Pants?"

"It wasn't supposed to!" Zelda said stubbornly. She needed to be right, no matter the situation.

"Just admit it. Your plan didn't go as well as it was supposed to. Wisdom, my ass." A rope suddenly dropped down the hole and the women were lifted out, clearing a way for Zelda and Link to get out.

"See? I AM the master!" Zelda snickered and the two of them quickly scrambled up the hole with the help of Link's Hookshot.

"See? You needed my help after all." Link stuck out his tongue as they were rising to the surface. They got out next to the bazaar and saw that people were crowding around the hole.

"Zelda! Link!" Pushing through the forming crowd was Impa. "Where have you two been? Come with me!" She grabbed an arm from both of them and stalked off towards the castle. (As for the fangirls and fanboys, they were too busy tearing Zelda's cabin apart.)

"What's wrong with you Impa?"

"I'm afraid I have to cut your rather interesting honeymoon short." Link and Zelda exchanged a stupefied look before Impa continued on. "You see, the King has returned, from only the Goddesses know where, but he just wanted you to return to the castle right away."

"He doesn't want to - " Zelda looked at Link and gulped.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's going to be for a good reason." The three of them stared up at the castle, outside of the gates, which for some reason seemed to be giving off a sort of ominous feeling.

"Does anyone feel like, we shouldn't be here?" Impa and Zelda stared weirdly at Link. "I'm sorry," he said, blinking a few times. "That was random."

"Let's just get this over with," Zelda growled, ordering the guards out of the way, which they did without hesitation (and a bit of apparent).

--

Link walked up to the castle doors a little nervously. It wasn't that Zelda's father thought he was a bum. It wasn't that he _was _a bum. It wasn't that Zelda's father thought he was an idiot, because everyone knew Link was an idiot to some degree. And it wasn't that Zelda's father thought he wasn't good enough for her. Wait, yeah that was it. It _was_ that Zelda's father thought he wasn't good enough for her. Hell, he didn't think he was good enough for her sometimes.

Sure, in the fairy tales it was the Hero and the Princess. They went together perfectly, like, like, awh hell. Link couldn't come up with a good enough comparison. The real problem was that he thought he was probably the worst hero ever. He was clumsy, idiotic, and didn't go very well with the image everyone had in their minds of Zelda. _The idiotic Hero and the Princess_, he thought grinning.

"You ready?" Zelda asked, giving him an encouraging wink.

Link, who was wide eyed and nervous looking, said, "As ready as I'll be to face Ganon again." And only Zelda and Link knew how ready he was for that.

Two guards that were stationed right outside the castle doors opened them and bowed as Zelda walked inside with Link, Impa following them. "Now Zelda, think before you act alright? Remember, this is the same man that - "

"I know Impa," Zelda sighed. "I know." They stopped outside two huge, marble doors which led into the throne room. Zelda pushed the both of them open and marched into it. Link followed her a bit meekly and Impa proceeded to wait outside.

Zelda marched down the marvelous carpet to her father's throne. She had every intention to scream herself hoarse if he dared to try separate them but Impa did remind her of what he had done for her. Link trailed behind her like a lost child. He looked around wildly and gazed in awe. _Stupid idiot, _Zelda thought. _Oh well. He's my idiot._ She grinned to herself and found that the long walk down the room wasn't so hard after all.

After what seemed like eternity, Zelda reached the end of the room, only to find that her father wasn't there. Her newfound ego dropped fast and she spun around wildly looking for where he could be. "Zelda!" a voice boomed. She cringed. There he was. "I see you and," the King shot a glare at Link, "have made it here safe and sound. I trust you didn't encounter any problems along the way?"

King Harkanian settled into his throne and faced his daughter. "Yes sir," she mumbled. "May I ask why you've called us here?"

"You should have been informed of my, recent absence. I confide in you that I was, with the Goddesses. In a manner of speaking. I have decided to give you and_ Link_ a chance at happiness." The two perked up at this. "However, if you two cannot and abide by my standards I will search for you, Zelda, a suitor. Until I have decided that you two can be happily married, you shall not receive my blessings and I declare you not legally married."

"Yes sir," Zelda and Link said at the same time.

"Silence," the King commanded, raising his right hand. "Do not thank me yet." Even though they hadn't said it, he knew that that was what they were thinking. "Remember these words, for I will only say this all once." Link didn't bother to pay attention. Like he was going to remember either way. "You two shall not share a room. You are not to be together after midnight. You are to be happy. If I see anything that resembles you not being happy, I will step in. You are, however, allowed to go out on rare occasions but that does not mean any trips to the Castle Town or outside of the castle, ever. Also Zelda, you are to be learning how to reign as Queen starting the day after tomorrow. You are to get up when the first rooster crows and meet with the Council in the Council Hall to discuss events. And Link, you can... explore the castle. Do not go outside the boundaries of the castle. And for the utmost and most important rule, I do not, **do not** want to hear anything about a Gannondorf, or how Link saved us all, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Zelda mumbled again.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Zelda mumbled. She bowed and started to walk outside of the room, with her back turned to the door. In other words, she was walking backwards. Link started to walk, well normally, out of the room but Zelda hurriedly told him not to. "I'll explain later," she said. "Don't forget to bow."

"Whatever you say Zellie." She growled and her eye twitched, but there was nothing she could do about it. They quickly backed out of the room and into Impa who was pacing outside in the hall. Zelda bumped into her, causing the two to fall and Link tripped over Zelda's foot, causing him to land on her.

"Get off! I'm too old for this," Impa hissed. The two quickly scrambled off of their elder and Impa quickly asked, "So? How'd it go?"

"Just some boring, stupid rules and the usual scare any and all asses off within sight - " Link was staring with the weirdest expression on his face behind her. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" she said dryly.

"Mmmhmm," Link whimpered. It was then that one of Link's brash actions was actually for the better. He grabbed Zelda's hand the the two of them fled down the corridor. "You know, you make it sound like you're not scared of him!" Link panted.

"That's because I'm not! Wait," Zelda stopped, tossed off her heels, and continued running off with Link. "WOO-HOO!"

Several servants looked amusedly at the two as they ran and a few even encouraged Zelda with her screaming. "Go on Princess! Have some fun!"

The two of them really were having a good time. But after awhile, they got a bit lost. "How can you get lost in your own house? I mean, _castle_?" Link panted. The two of them were resting against one of the walls.

"Well, it's big!" Zelda said, somewhat lamely.

"Do we have to spend another night sleeping against a wall?"

"It's still light outside!" Zelda pointed outside the window where the sunlight was streaming in. "Besides, I could just blow some walls apart." She stood up and started eyeing some of them.

"Calm down Zel," Link sighed, standing up too and giving her a nice pat on the head.

"I see you're lost in your own home. Pitiful princess."

Zelda and Link recognized the voice at once. It was _her._ "YOU!" Zelda screamed. "What're you doing here?"

Din scoffed. "I was bored and saw that you two could use some help sharpening your direction skills. Let's go."

"Oh come on, I grew up in this place. What makes you think you'd do any better?"

"I watch over this place a lot, and I can see inside with MY X-RAY VISION!"

"Stalker," Zelda grumbled as they followed her. After awhile of pointless wandering around, it was obvious that the Goddess of Power clearly didn't have that much sense of direction.

"You know, I forgot that I could've just _transported us _to your room but I was too distracted with you calling me a STALKER!" Din screamed it loud enough to be echoed down the hallways. Heads poked out and stared. "Nothing to see here!" she said loudly.

"Just a crazy Goddess and two poor, pitiful Hylians," Zelda whispered to Link and the two cracked up.

Din spun around and glared. "I heard that!"

"What? With your Super Hearing?"

"Of course! I'm SuperGoddess!" Din grabbed onto Zelda and Link's arms and the three of them poofed...

...And they un-poofed right next to a door with a sign hanging on it saying, 'Zelda's room. Stay OUT!' "And I bid thee, farewell." Din flourished her hands and disappeared.

"Weirdo," Zelda muttered before going inside her room, then coming back outside. "Oh yeah, good night Link!"

"Good night?" He did a double take and saw that it the moonlight shining outside the window. "Awh damn, I'm hungry Zel!"

"You just reminded me too," Zelda said. "In a corner in your room there should be a small platform sort of thing. Just send down what you want to eat and the cook will send you some food."

She went back inside her room and closed the door. "Good night Zelda," Link grinned and went inside his own room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to adrian, **SnowCrystal**, **Link Fangirl01**, **e.y.e.hawk**, and **blondie91** for the reviews :)


	5. November 25th

**November 25th**

Zelda wasn't what you would call a girly-girl, she didn't fit into the stereotypes for some girl. She preferred looking like a slob to looking nice and presentable, at a young age she had snuck out of her Princess classes to spy on the soldiers to try and steal a few moves for herself, and the indisputable _she spent seven years as a freaking __boy_. Calling or even thinking that Zelda was anything even remotely close to what some term "girly-girl" was, well, presprosterus! And yet as she took about an hour to get dressed and ready, one would wonder what took so long to do such a simple task.

Then again, one wasn't the Princess of Hyrule.

As Zelda crashed through her door and rushed to wherever breakfast was being served, she cursed being royal. She cursed that out of all the girls in the world, _she _had to be the Princess of Hyrule that had to look presentable at every moment of every day, with perfect hair, perfect make-up, and a perfectly perfect dress.

And that, my friends, is why Zelda, Princess of Hyrule was late that day.

--

As our favorite Princess ran, guided by her stomach and sense of smell, she vaguely thought of what trouble Link could be stirring. Her questions were answered as she burst through the door to the dining room. And surprisingly all was calm. Link sat at one end of the table and the King at the other. There were, of course, the guards and Impa standing next to the doors and such, but everything else was pretty much normal. Calm. Peaceful.

Then again, Zelda had just burst through the doors (quite loudly too). Everyone looked up (or turned) to her. "Zel, are you okay?" Link asked, cocking an eyebrow at the huffing and puffing Princess.

"Besides the fact that I'm _starving_!" she announced, plopping down on the seat next to Link and grabbing whatever food she could.

"Zelda," the King began.

"Wes Bader?" (Yes Father?) Zelda's words became quite unintelligible as she spoke through a mouthful of _food_, _food_, and more _food_.

"You forgot that today you had to attend the-"

"Oh yeah!" she said, swallowing everything in her mouth in one go. "Sorry Father, I was so sleepy and - "

"It doesn't matter anyway," he said interrupting her. "Seeing as how today, you are to take lessons."

Zelda dropped her forks (one for each hand). "Lessons?"

"Yes, on manners and such. Seeing as how you have none of your own," he added. "Right after you are done with your breakfast you are to go to the North Tower where Madame Sebilage is waiting for you. Impa is to attend with you as well and as for you, Link, you are free to wander around the castle grounds. Just don't go near _me_. That is all." With an air of importance around him, the King got up and left rather dramatically, swishing his robe around, and his guards clanking noisily behind him in their armor.

"Zel, you seem rather different today," Link noted thoughtfully, as he stared at his wife. "You seem braver than yesterday, you're not as scared as the King."

"She's always like this in the morning," Impa whispered to him (trying to be discreet, but you know how _that_ always works out). "Zelda's still half awake, even though you can't tell. Give her an hour or two and she'll be completely scared out of her wits again."

"God dat wight," (Got that right) Zelda mumbled through her food.

--

After a while of Zelda stuffing mountains of food into her somewhat petite body, everyone headed off. Zelda and Impa to the North tower and Link off to some random spot that no one really cares about. "So how's this _Sebliage_ woman anyway Impa? Do you know her?"

"Well, she's been around since your mother was just a young princess. I remember her actually," Impa said thoughtfully before shivering.

"She can't be _that_ bad!" Zelda decreed, with a determined look in her eyes. "I've seen worse than this _Sebliage_ woman!" With that, she quickened her pace towards the North Tower.

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into," Impa sighed before following the crazy princess.

"Madame Sebilage!" Zelda yelled, bursting through the doors (way too dramatically). "I am here for you to teach - "

Standing in the room was an old, fragile looking looking woman with pure white hair that was piled on top of her head. She wore a plain black kimono and whacked a long stick down in front of Zelda. "Princesses and future queens _do not_ burst through doors screaming." Her voice wasn't exactly loud, but it was clear and crisp with very clear message of, "Listen to me _or else_."

"Umm - "

"Do not speak unless I allow you to speak!" She brought the stick crashing down again.

"Yes ma - "

"I did not say you could speak, did I?" Zelda was quiet this time. "Good. You learn fast. Now, introduce yourself to me."

Zelda grabbed some of her dress in her right hand and bent her knees, flourishing her left hand. "Good day Madame. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked up to see the enraged face of one Madame.

Madame Sebilage whacked her stick around some more. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Wrong! All wrong! You _do not_ grab your dress like that!" Moving over to the freaked out princess, she tugged Zelda's hand away from her dress and started fixing the Princess.

**_An hour later_**

Zelda rolled her eyes as Madame Sebilage kept on telling her to fix this, fix that, and give "advice" on how to be a presentable princess. "Um, Madame Sebilage? I have a question!"

She glared at Zelda for speaking when not being told to but nodded a yes to her.

"Well, why am I learning how to be a princess when I'm going to be queen soon? I think my father's going to be handing the leadership of this country to me any day now, as a matter of fact."

"Yes, His Majesty has been thinking of stepping down from the throne. But, there are some in the court that think you should not rule. A woman is not fit to rule in their eyes," she said this bitterly. "And seeing as how your father is determitedly against even the idea of your present husband being closer to the throne than he already is, we have a sort of dilemma. Until it is solved, you are to be trained as a princess."

"Is that so," Zelda said calmly, while on the inside she was cursing out a storm, and it was a shame that she was putting up a calm look because she could've put Gannondorf himself to shame.

"I think this should be all for today," Madame Sebilage sighed. "We'll work on your skills some more tomorrow. Until then, princess."

"Goodbye Madame," Zelda said, bowing herself out. The hall outside was empty. Zelda got a bit freaked out, even if it was just the afternoon. After all, you never can know what creepy goddesses might be spying on you. She walked through the halls and sighed. "This is not my day." After letting out a nice and long yawn, she suddenly remembered that the courtyard wasn't too far from wherever she was.

Sauntering off, she found her precious courtyard not too long after. Walking in (or outside), she found that it was just as beautiful as ever, with "Zelda's Lullaby" coming from an unknown area. Maybe it was just the magic of the castle that echoed the tune across the courtyard. As Zelda walked across the grass she felt her worries seemingly melting away and sighed as she felt peaceful. The courtyard really was the best place to be in the castle.

The princess walked over to the window that overlooked into the throne room and got into a position that she hadn't assumed for nine years. Looking through the window, she sighed and wondered how it would be if everything was normal and just the way it used to be.

SNORE SNORE SNORE

Zelda spun her head around quickly (so much that her neck cracked) and as she was busy rubbing her poor neck, found Link napping in the grass. She hadn't noticed him before, seeing as how his green outfit blended in perfectly with the grass. "You know, you would be a perfect spy for enemies. As long as they have grass nearby," she said dryly, waking up the poor guy.

He rubbed his eyes and looked closely at Zelda, who was now sitting. "Heey Zellie!" the words were somewhat slurred.

She stared at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Link! You idiot, go back to sleep!"

Still with a dazed look on his face, he fell backwards and went back into his snoring slumber.

"Heroes these days," a sudden voice came from behind Zelda. Yelping, the princess fell face forward onto the grass.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, spitting out some grass. "Oh, it tastes disgusting!"

"But it's good for you," Din winked, the goddess sitting on the grass next to Zelda.

"Why are you always FOLLOWING ME?" Zelda burst, not being able to hold back the disturbing question any longer.

"Nothing better to do," the goddess grinned.

There was a mutter of, "Crazy stalker goddesses," that came from Zelda, but Din brushed it off.

"So, anything you want to ask _the_ Goddess of Power?" _The_ Goddess of Power asked, smirking.

"No, I'm good," the princess said, lying on her back, looking up into the sky.

"Princesses these day. They're getting dumber by the minute," Din sighed.

"Fine, fine! So, what really did happen during the creation of Hyrule? I'd rather hear the story from the, oh so mighty Goddess of Power herself," Zelda said with a sarcastic tone for the last several words.

"Actually, I don't think you want to hear it," Din said slyly. "I think you'd rather witness it!" Snapping her fingers, a fog-like substance crept into the courtyard and their surroundings started to change.

"Link! Wake up!" Zelda hissed, giving him a good kick that sent the poor guy jumping to his feet.

"Where's the fire?" he drawled.

"Coming from our almighty goddess."

The fog started to clear up and as it did, Din, Zelda, and Link found themselves in a completely different area. The lush green grass from the courtyard had turned into a dry wasteland, with dead stumps and twigs littering the brown surface. The blue sky they had just been watching had turned into a polluted, fire red abyss that stretched over the dead land. And hiding behind the stumps and twigs were dark little creatures that dove in and out, watching the land carefully.

"Woah," Link said, eyes wide.

"This is - "

"Was," Din interrupted. "This _was_, well just enjoy the show." Not long after she said that, a bright twinkle became apparent in the dark sky and screaming was heard that greatly resembled Din's voice. "Oh me," Din sighed.

Something suddenly came crashing down from the sky. It was hard telling what it was, seeing as how it was sort of bright and coming down at a very fast speed. And then it hit the ground with a sickening sound as it crashed into the ground, with smoke blowing across the land. Link eep'ed while Zelda held him. Din just stood off to the side, in between a smirk and embarrassment.

"Din!" a voice that sounded exactly like Din squealed, except with a more bossy tone. "You did it all wrong! Remember? You're supposed to - "

"Oh _shut up_ Farore!" this other voice sounded like Din too. Except it included the tone that demanded respect for the power it held. The smoke was clearing away now, and Din stepped out of a huge crater that marked her landing. "You're always so bossy!"

"Stop fighting you guys," a softer and more wiser version of Din's voice came and there was another version of Din walking behind her. This girl had the same blonde hair except it reached her waist and there was a blue tone in it. She looked more peaceful than the other two, wearing a silky ankle length blue dress.

"You okay Nayru?" Din asked, dusting off her skirt.

"Oh, by the way, that's Nayru right there, and the annoying good for nothing little girl that's gonna pop up any moment is - " Zelda and Link's Din was interrupted as the same bossy voice sounded.

"FARORE! You never say anything about Farore! It's always about NAYRU!" This girl had shoulder length blonde hair with a green tone. She had on a spaghetti strap with a pretty little flower on it and a miniskirt on, complete with some of the highest heels Zelda had seen. Stepping out of the crater, the girl (who can obviously be assumed as Farore) placed her hands on her hips and yelled, "Come on, chop chop girls! I don't like this place and I don't think I'm going to like it any time soon."

"Can you be anymore impatient? I think you should be renamed, the Goddess that Couldn't Wait," Din grumbled, helping herself and Nayru out. Din wore sneakers, while Nayru was barefoot, looking perfectly normal (and way more sensible) next to Farore's heels. "And don't blame me if you fall and trip, leading to your untimely death by three inch heels."

"Where did you get those from anyway?" Nayru asked, looking at the heels with distaste.

"Can't we talk about this later? Land of Hyrule to fix up!"

"You put shame to Farore, Farore," Din sighed, massaging her forhead.

"Whatever. Now, how shall we fix this place up?"

"I'm going first!" Din said. "Oldest first."

"What? Why? I should go first! Courage before Power!"

"Oh come on, Power before Courage!"

"Power corrupts men while Courage of others save them! Aha, beat that!"

Din was silent before opening her mouth to say, "Eldest child before middle child!" With that, she stretched her arms, which had begun glowing a firey red and Din disappeared as a huge red flame engulfed the land. A bright light flashed before everything cleared up and the once dead land was replaced by a fresh grassy meadow and actual living plants and such. "Besides, can't have people without a nice land to live in," Din sighed, sitting down on the grass. Farore stared at her. "What? Aren't you going to make some pretty creatures for us to behold?"

"Well, duh!" Farore stretched her arms ("You need to shave your pits Farore!" Din snickered) and they started to glow a bright green. A dough like mold suddenly appeared and Farore set her glowing hands on them, creating facial features and physical characteristics. Not too long after she had started, a whole people had sprouted out. But, they seemd a bit dazed and confused.

"Now, for laws for them to live by." Nayru stepped up, holding out her hands with had started to glow blue. "Not to mention we have to fix that sky." A bright blue flash later, the sky was bluer than it could ever hope to be again and an unwritten law was recognized within the new people of Hyrule.

"I stil don't feel like leaving yet though," Din grumbled.

"Well, what can we do here?'

"Oooh I know!" Din yelled. "Let's plant the Triforce here!" Her sisters looked at her crazily. "Hey, they told us to keep the Triforce safe, and what better place to keep it safe than Hyrule?"

A Hylian stepped foward, saying, "How about we keep this Triforce you speak of in a temple that we shall build?"

"But anyone would be able to get it, wouldn't they?" Nayru said.

"That's why we should store it in a seperate realm within the temple," this time, a small Kokiri stepped foward, big eyes bright with knowledge.

"Not bad, not bad. But how will we access this realm if we ever feel the need to?" Din asked.

This time, a sturdy Goron stepped foward, saying that, "Then we shall need keys to unlocking the key to this Realm."

"What sort of keys?" Farore asked, getting into the conversation.

A Ruto stepped foward, "How about some jewels? From the leading races of this country."

"But what if those jewels are stolen in any way?"

A red-eyed Hylian stepped foward. "Then from the ruling family, a special instrument with a song to lead the way to this Realm."

"That's all good and well, but what if someone happens to get their hands on all this and gets to the Triforce?"

A tan skinned Gerudo stepped foward saying, "A blade for a Hero we should make. For him to have the power of defeating this presumed person. Evil's bane."

"And it's here we shall build this temple," Din said. And in the blink of an eye, her seriousness was gone. "It's easy to get the temple up. I'll do it!" With a snap of her fingers, a marble structure rose out of the ground and they all stepped into it, except for a few that stayed outside, afraid of what could lay inside.

The inside was simple. A big room with a doorway that led into a circular room with a platform in the middle.

Zelda and Link watched as they all forged the Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, Zora's Sapphire, the Ocarina of Time, and the Master Sword. Soon, everything was set in place, the Door of Time sliding shut. The three Goddesses turned to the six individuals that had spoken earlier. "Thank you for helping us out with this," Nayru smiled.

"I say you help us project this place," Din suggested. "I bestow on you the titles of the Sages of this land of Hyrule." And as they named the sages (Rauru being one of them), Zelda and Link's Din stepped foward, signaling to them that it was time to leave.

A snap and poof of smoke later, they were back in the courtyard. "Did you know that this courtyard is where we first crash landed?" Din asked, smiling.

"Really?" Zelda said, eyes wide. "That's weird. I always thought this place was special."

The three of them were all stil a bit dazed from the event that had just occurred in front of them that they didn't notice that it was dark. "Wow, I'm feeling slightly drained and tired," Din yawned. "Ayee, well till next time, my friends." Winking, she left.

"Let's head back into the castle," Zelda said, yawning as well.

"I'm hungry!" Link whined.

"Yeah, yeah. You're _always _hungry."

The couple talked amongst themselves as they headed into the castle, the day's event not leaving their minds for quite a while.


	6. November 26th

**A/N:** WHY HELLO THERE! *crickets chirp*

If any of my old readers are still here, I welcome you back (and if you're not you could just skip this if you want). I don't think there's anything to say after a two year hiatus except for whoops, my bad! But moving on, I've come to a conclusion that the way I've been writing this will take way, way too long to finish (if I finish at all), so instead I'm going to make this into a drabble-ish fic. But on the bright side, if I do this right, there will be updates every day!

So without further ado, I present to you the revamped version of Counting the Days!

**November 26****th**

Zelda sat in her seat, head propped up by her right arm. Today was the "day after tomorrow," the day that the King had ordered Zelda to attend Council Meetings, and _it was just, so so so boring_.

This day's topic was about Hyrule's current negotiations with the other races. Half of the room wanted them to continue, the other half didn't.

"I'm telling you! The Zoras are fish. The Kokiri are children. The Gorons are rocks. And the Gerudos are women. We don't need them!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. All the Council_men_ were old, bald, and in her opinion, stupid.

"That is out of the question!"

"Your _face_ is out of the question!"

"What does my face have to do with _anything_?!"

_Here they go again_, Zelda thought. All through the day, they had been erupting into random arguments and maybe _this _was why Council Meetings lasted eighteen hours on their good days.

"SILENCE!" The King roared, his face red and his eyes slits.

_Yay for daddy_!

"Everyone _shut up_! Councilman Jerk face – " (This wasn't his real name, Zelda just liked inserting words into her father's mouth, as it made the day a whole lot more interesting, to say the least.) "As much as the other races are different, they are still needed allies. I thought that today we would be able to discuss negotiations, and _not_ how the Gorons are rocks or the Zora are fish. Those are plain facts that everyone knows."

"Father?" Zelda said, speaking up for the first time. "I think it would be wise if I went out to the leaders of the races and spoke with them personally. After all, they would listen to me better than anyone else here. Oh, and no guards needed! I'll volunteer Link along as well. He's like an army in one!"

The King frowned, and he opened his mouth to speak, but got interrupted.

"That's a fine idea, Princess!" one of the Councilmen piped up. A lot of them disliked Link actually. He was too _country_ for their taste, so this was the perfect opportunity to not see him for a month or two. It was a win/win in their minds.

"All in favor?"

Everyone but the King raised their hands, and someone said, "Majority rules! Meeting over!"

When everyone had rushed out, and the King sat by his lonesome in an elaborate and fancy chair, he muttered to himself, "The King _is_ the majority, idiots."

--

"So, _achoo_, we're going on a, _achoo_, trip to meet with the, _achoo_, leaders of, _achoo, _the – "

"Leaders of the different races, right," Link finished for Zelda, raising an eyebrow at her antics. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! _ACHOO_!"

Link ignored the red nosed and poofy eyed Zelda as he began to tell her about his day. "So, guess what I found today?"

"Your brain?"

"No, a kitty!" Zelda's eyes widened in horror as Link brought a cute, furry little grey cat to show her. "I named her Kittee! Clever, huh?"

"….."

"Zel? Zellie? OH MY FARORE!"

--

"…."

"You should've told me you were allergic. How come you never told me you're allergic?!"

"…."

"I know that look! It's the leave-me-alone-or-I'll-cut-you-up-into-little-pieces-look! Goodnight, my precious!"

--

Zelda glared at the hives that had sprouted over her arms and back. At least the swelling on her face had gone down the moment _that stupid cat_ was away from her. "They'll go away by tomorrow, they'll go away by tomorrow, they'll go away tomorrow," she chanted, in a mantra type of way before taking the potion Impa had brewed for her and fell asleep.

**A/N: **I think this is way, way different from the previous chapters but better than nothing, am I right?

See you guys tomorrow ! :D

Oh, and BTW am I the only one disturbed by how they changed FFnet's layout-ing and whatnot? :X


	7. November 27th

**November 27****th**

Link trudged along sleepily as he followed Zelda to the drawbridge. It was early in the morning, but the bridge was already down and they got across without any problems. On the other side Link took out the Ocarina of Time and began playing it softly.

Zelda whacked him over the head. "You're playing too softly! How is she supposed to hear you?"

"Well, I'm _sleepy_. The Sun's not even out yet!"

"Give me that!" Zelda snatched the Ocarina from Link's hands and played Epona's Song.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong! You're playing it too harshly! What kind of horse would gallop to a mad song like that?" Link scolded Zelda, taking back the Ocarina. "See, you're not a morning person either."

"Just shut up and get your horse to come already."

Five minutes later, they were galloping away towards Kakariko. Since Link was, as he claimed, to be still half awake, Zelda led the reigns while Link sat behind with his arms tightly secured around her waist. Zelda rolled her eyes when Link's snores began to drown out the sound of Epona's hooves, but smiled when she felt his head droop down onto her shoulder.

--

On foot, it takes two hours to get from the Castle Town to Kakariko. With a horse, it takes one hour. With Epona, it takes half an hour.

So it was that Link was shook awake from his little nap and the two of them made their way up the steps to Kakariko. The Sun's rays had begun to light up the sky and one of Anju's many Cuccos cuck-a-doodle-doo'ed, waking up the village.

"Can we stop for breakfast?" Link asked eagerly, not unlike a child.

Zelda didn't have the energy to argue with him and she was a bit hungry herself, so she agreed and the two stopped by a small shop that had opened up recently to grab a quick breakfast.

Which led to side dishes, second and third and fourth servings, and dessert.

About two hours later, Zelda huffed her way out of the shop and Link followed not long after, dropping eighty-five rupees onto their table. "I learn new things everyday I'm with you," Zelda remarked, as the two began their hike up Death Mountain.

"Really?" Link asked, astonished. "Like what?"

"Well, I never knew that you could have side dishes and desserts at breakfast before, but apparently _you_ can."

--

Five and three fourths of an hour later found the couple stumbling up the mountain path. "I think we're lost," Link stated calmly, looking dead ahead.

"How can we be lost?! Haven't you hiked up this stupid mountain before?!"

"Well, I kinda just Ocarina'ed there after awhile…"

"So, why can't we Ocarina there right now?!"

"Well, the warp point is inside the volcano, so if you're really that desperate to get up there, I guess we could."

Zelda glared at Link, before looking around dismally. "I am going to hug the next Goron I see," she said tonelessly.

--

Two hours after found Link and Zelda still walking. "My feet are killing me," Zelda whined.

"My feet too!" Link agreed.

"What kind of Hero are you?!"

"What? I'm out of shape!"

"Yeah, you're getting a bit chubby around the waist there," Zelda said, pointing.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" As Link began freaking out about his waistline, Zelda squinted into the almost-near darkness, as the Sun had set awhile ago. She spotted something, however, and took a step closer to it.

"Who's there?" a deep voice boomed, coming from where Zelda was staring directly at.

"Darunia? Is that you?"

"ZELDA!" Darunia rushed forward and quickly Goron-hugged Zelda before she could react.

"You _so _asked for it," Link snickered in the background.

"Oh Link ~ " Darunia said, letting go of Zelda and turning towards him.

**A/N: **There probably isn't any room in Kakariko for another small shop to open up, but let's pretend it can? And I have no idea when the Sun rises/sets or how long it takes to hike up a mountain, so my bad if I got something wrong.

Hope you guys have/had a happy Thanksgiving! (:


	8. November 28th

**November 28****th**

Link groaned as he sat up, his back aching from the rock hard slab of rock that the Gorons considered a bed, and his bones still not fully functioning after Darunia had given him a Goron-Glomp. "Oh my freaking Farore, it hurts!" Link whimpered, rubbing his sore back.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER!"

Link froze and turned slowly towards the doorway, where the curtain (they didn't have doors, apparently) was swishing softly in the breeze, and his vision was suddenly full of the twinkling beady eyes, dark brown skin, and the unmistakable grin of Goron-Link.

"Err, morning!" Link said, lacking Goron-Link's enthusiasm.

"I'm here to wake you for breakfast!" G-L (short for Goron-Link) said, pulling Link up by his arm and dragging the half awake hero out of bed.

--

Link patted his belly satisfactory as he walked out, eating a nice, full breakfast courtesy of Darunia. (He made sure they had the best of food to fit the Hero of Time's needs.) "Hm, what to do today?" Link pondered, looking around the city. Zelda had gone off to discuss negotiation type things with Darunia, and Link was left to his lonesome.

As he thought, Link thought back to the good ol' days, and remembered his frequent visits to Goron City and Darunia. Most of the older Gorons around the city remembered growing up with Link, the even older Gorons remembered watching Link grow up, and the young ones? Well, Link had decided that his day would be dedicated to making sure these ones would remember him.

He walked over to the nearest Goron and promptly asked, "Where's the nursery?"

--

Link was distraught. He had been left to deal with the baby Gorons after the Goron in charge of the nursery left on a break (about two hours ago), and Link came to the conclusion that tiny babies were not in his expertise.

Cradling a wailing baby in one arm while balancing another on his hip, combined with several others hanging off of his back or clinging onto his legs, Link was quite the sight when Zelda walked in, eyebrows shooting up as she took in everything before her. "What in the name of Nayru are you doing?!" Zelda gasped, taking a step backwards.

"ZELLIE!" Link squealed, and took a step towards her. "Help meee!"

Zelda had half a mind to turn around and leave, but what kind of person would she be if she left the poor dunce to fend for himself? And what about the poor baby Gorons? They would be scarred for life!

And so it was that Zelda held out her arms and Link sighed a breath of relief and handed over some of them to her. "You're done with your negotiation-y things already?" Link asked.

"There wasn't much to negotiate," Zelda said absentmindedly as she grabbed a tiny bomb and popped it into one of the Goron's mouths. "I think it would've been a lot more difficult if someone else came, but we came, so there's nothing to worry about. Don't think about it too much."

"Don't worry, I won't!" Link beamed, as the wailing of Gorons had begun to die down. "Hey, you're really good at this!"

"What can I say? I'm a natural," Zelda smirked, putting some of the Gorons down to play with each other.

"Help me then! I don't know what I'm doing," Link wailed, joining in with the rest of the crying babies.

Zelda sighed, and moved closer to him. "Okay, first of all, you're holding her wrong!" She adjusted his hold and bopped the baby on her nose. "There, all better!" And indeed it was, the baby stopped crying and Link looked more comfortable too, smiling smugly.

The two spent the next few hours playing with the babies and as the tiny little Gorons began to fall asleep, Zelda and Link began to drift off themselves, surrounded by all the teeny, tiny, little Goron babies.

(A nice and peaceful sleep it was, but that didn't quite make up for the sore backs they had afterwards, what with falling asleep sitting up and leaning against rock hard Gorons.)

**A/N: **I was kinda brain dead for this chapter, sorry :X

So, happy Black Friday! Did anyone go shopping or camp out? Hoorays! (:


End file.
